


a kiss to remember

by onetimething



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, but for now its just mihyun, chaeyoung mentioned like for a second, i should try angst next time, its just fluff, next time though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onetimething/pseuds/onetimething
Summary: “Our first kiss?”“Yeah. It could’ve gone… better.”“What? I thought it was pretty awesome.”“You bulldozer to me and smacked me to the ground in the hallway. Full of people I might add.”“Doesn’t that make it an adventure?”“It made me bruise that’s what it did.”
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	a kiss to remember

It was a lazy Saturday with Mina decided to come over. Dahyun had been so busy the past week and she had missed just cuddling with Mina and enjoying a movie they weren’t going to watch.

So when the knock echoed her living room, she bolted out of her seat and ripped the door open. Mina, the poor girl, was startled by the sudden appearance. The Japanese girl laughed at the excited smile on Dahyun’s face.

“Miss me?”

“You have no idea.”

Dahyun pulled Mina in, closed the door and hugged her for a moment. A long moment. Not that Mina was complaining at all. She had missed Dahyun as well.

A movie was playing as they sat on the couch. Mina leaned her head on Dahyun’s shoulder, her hands playing with Dahyun’s tiny fingers.

Her hands were incredibly small and cute. Puppy size, she would say.

“Your hands are so small.”

“Hey! It’s not that small.”

“Sweetie, I mean, you’re small in general.”

“But I’m still taller than Chae.”

Mina laughed at the defensive tone in Dahyun’s voice.

“Her hands are bigger though.”

“That makes her not proportional.” Dahyun huffed.

“Speaking of Chaeyoung, she basically made our first kiss happen, didn’t she?”

“Our first kiss?”

“Yeah. It could’ve gone… better.”

“What? I thought it was pretty awesome.”

“You bulldozer to me and smacked me to the ground in the hallway. Full of people I might add.”

“Doesn’t that make it an adventure?”

“It made me bruise that’s what it did.”

Dahyun pouted at Mina. So their first kiss could’ve gone better. Who was to blame though when Chaeyoung was chasing after her in the school hallway with a snake. _A snake._ How she even sneaked that into school, Dahyun would never know and frankly, she’d rather be kept in the dark.

Mina chuckled and patted her head softly. She leaned into her side, bopping her nose in the process. Dahyun’s pout was instantly replaced with a shy grin.

“Good thing you’re cute though.”

“But I do wish our first kiss would have gone more romantic.” Dahyun blew a piece of hair that got in her face.

Mina merely smiled, tucking the strand behind her ear with a gentleness that threatened to burst Dahyun’s heart.

“Well, I guess you just have to make it up to me with more romantic kisses.”

“Oh yeah?” Dahyun grinned, leaning in closer and nudged their nose. Mina giggled slightly with a nod.

“Yep.” She popped the ‘p’. “But for now, I want some hot chocolate.”

Mina pulled away abruptly. Dahyun blinked, slightly disorientated by the sudden loss of Mina and her warmth. The girl had got up from the couch and sauntered to the kitchen.

Dahyun watched with her mouth agape.

“You tease!” She called out.

Mina looked over her should and winked, shooting right at her heart.

“Only for you baby.”

Dahyun couldn’t even find it in her to be annoyed, skipping over to catch Mina in a back hug. She picked her up and spun around, laughing over Mina’s surprised squeal and giggled.

“Dahyun!” Mina laughed. “Put me down.”

“You deserved it.” Dahyun merely looked at her. With a teasing smile, Mina wrapped her arms around her neck, pulling her in for a real kiss.

Her thoughts melted away and she was only aware of how soft mina’s lips were. God, they were addictive.

“Happy?”

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing mihyun. did i do this right? sldkfjsldkfj ok bye


End file.
